


Proviso

by Whedonista93



Category: John Wick (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly Hooper, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: “That bloke in there I just patched up… I can believe he's an assassin. But Molly?”Mary scoffed. “No. Molly is scarier than the whole barmey lot of them. Because she's the one that kills them.”





	Proviso

“You’re new around here.”

Molly jumped in her barstool, spinning and looking up into dark eyes and a charming half smile.

The man chuckled. “Sorry, miss. Wasn’t my intention to startle you.”

“You’re American.” She blurted.

The smile grew. “Yeah. Not really a surprise to find different cultures in a place like this.”

Molly blushed. “No, of course not. Just… er… ugh, you could walk away and spare me embarrassing myself any further any time now.”

“Now why would I do that? You’re by far the most interesting person in the room.”

“I am?”

“You are. I’m John Wick.”

Molly gasped. “ _Baba Yaga_.”

“I see my reputation precedes me.” John remarked wryly.

Molly blushed. “Yes! Oh, bloody hell. Sorry. Terribly rude of me. Molly Hooper.”

His smile returned and he shook her hand firmly before gently brushing his lips across her knuckles.

***

“Uncle Winston?” Molly inquired quietly, poking her head into the manager’s study.

“Molly! Come in, dear!” The man himself greeted her warmly.

Molly dropped into an armchair by the fireplace, directly across from him. A heavy silence stretched.

“Something on your mind?” He probed gently.

“He’s done it, then? He’s gone? Out?” Molly blurted.

“Ah… this is about Jonathan, then.”

Molly nodded mutely.

“Yes, my dear. He did it. For a woman, of all things… how… well, it would be intriguing to know the details.”

“A woman…” Molly repeated.

“Need I remind you-”

“No. No… I know. I’m the one who ended things between us.”

“But not, I take it, because you did not care for him?” Winston surmised.

Molly gazed into the fire. “No. Not because of that. He… well, he’s a bit of an enigma, isn’t he? And I was so uncertain of my place here…”

“You know it now?”

Molly nodded.

“And is it something you wish to keep?”

She shrugged.

“You could go as well if you wanted. Far easier than he did, I’m sure. Maybe not forever. Just… step away for a bit. Figure it out.”

***

“You’re back.” Julius remarked warmly.

Molly nodded grimly.

“Winston thought you might be. Something about your lover faking his death.”

Molly sputtered and blushed. “He’s not my lover.”

“But he means enough to bring you back.”

“Yes.”

“For good?”

Molly sighed. “That’s likely.”

“Well, we shall be happy to have you. How long will you be staying?”

“Just a day or so. I need to speak to the Librarian. I’ll be operating mainly from the London Continental, for the time being.”

Julius smiled, “Well, Rome is happy to host you once again, my dear. Odd seeing you here without Jonathan, I must say.”

A bittersweet pang ricocheted through Molly’s chest. “A bit odd to be here without him.”

“Senor D’Antonio is visiting with us this weekend, Miss Hooper. Rumor has it that he may have had a hand in Jonathan's escape from our world.”

Molly quirked an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware management was in the habit of sharing water cooler gossip, Julius.”

Julius chuckled wryly. “And when have rules applied to you, my dear?”

Molly flashed a near savage grin. “Never. Do you know what time Senor D'Antonio dines?”

Julius checked his watch. “His table is reserved for half past the hour. If you’d care to freshen up, I can let him know to expect a guest?”

Molly nodded gratefully.

“And is there something I can have the Librarian start for you?”

“Anything and everything on James Moriarty.” Molly answered without hesitation.

“Right away.” Julius inclined his head slightly before walking away.

*

“I must say, I did not expect so lovely a creature when management informed me I was to have a guest.” Santino eyed Molly appreciatively as the waiter seated her.

Molly simply hummed noncommittally. “Do you know who I am, Senor D’Antonio?”

“Not one for small talk, then?”

Molly remained silent.

“I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure, Miss…” Santino acquiesced.

“Not important.” Molly waved him off. “All you need to know about me is that it serves in your best interest to remain on my good side, Senor D’Antonio.”

“And how might one do that?”

“In your case, tell me about your dealings with John Wick.”

Santino choked on his wine. He wiped at his mouth and met her eyes. “You are not one to beat around the bush.”

“No.”

“I do not mean to be rude, but you have given me no incentive to even speak with you, much less share… possibly sensitive information.”

Molly smirked and leaned across the table to whisper in his ear.

His olive complexion paled as she retook her seat. “What do you know of Markers?”

Molly had her phone to her ear and Accounts on the line before she was out of the dining room.

***

“John?” Molly gasped.

“Hmm?” John answered absently.

“Wha- oh, sorry, not you. Pull over, would you?” Molly shook off her shock.

John looked confused but did as asked. Molly leapt out the the door before the car even came to a full halt.

“Oi!” John called from behind her.

Molly ignored him and darted toward the nearest alley.

“Johnathan! I saw you come down here. Don’t you dare try to pretend you can’t hear me.” Molly called.

A shadow detached from the wall of the alley a few feet away. “Molly.”

Molly gasped and lifted a hand to his cheek. “I knew it was you. What -” Her phone buzzing in her pocket cut her off. She groaned as she fished it out. “Bloody hell, I’ll be right there, Sherlock. Don’t get your britches in a wad.” She hung up before the detective could respond and quickly glanced over the preview her last text, _John Wick, Excommunicado, Bounty…_ “Oh, John.”

The man in front of her tensed, as if ready to run again.

Molly laid a hand on his arm. “Don’t even think of running. You’ll not make it a block without bloodshed.”

He eyed her warily. “Molly…”

Molly’s eyes cast to the ground, “We both know I could never… not you.”

His eyes softened. “Maybe, but even if that is true… I  can’t drag you down with me. After everything… you don’t deserve that.”

Molly scoffed and met his eyes again. “I’m going to help you whether you want me to or not, John. It’s much easier all around if you just cooperate.”

“Molly -”

“What did you do?”

“Molly-”

“No. Bloody hell, John. Quit saying my name and answer me.”

John heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “I killed Santino D’Antonio.”

Molly laughed. “Is that all?”

“On Continental grounds.” John ground out. “Just a few hours ago.”

Molly failed to stifle her laughter.

“Molly… hysterical isn’t going to fix this.”

Molly waved dismissively and looped her right arm through his left, tugging him back toward the street. “I’m not hysterical, luv. I’m bloody brilliant.”

“Molly, they’re going to try and kill me.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll kill anyone who comes.”

“Only if I don’t get to them first.” Molly promised as they reached the mouth of the alley.

“I can’t ask you to help me.”

“I’m offering.”

“Why?”

“Because I can. And because I want to. And, well, maybe I feel like I owe you a bit.”

“You don’t.”

“Regardless.”

“Molly-”

“No, John, let me fix this.”

Silence stretched. Molly ignored Sherlock and Watson’s nervous hovering beside her, never breaking eye contact with John. Finally, he nodded. “As long as you’re positive I can’t change your mind.”

She nodded. “Absolutely. Now, get your arse and your dog in the car before someone catches up.”

“Friend of yours, Molly?” Sherlock asked as she turned, expression somewhere between a sneer and curiosity.

“Yes.” Molly answered shortly. “I’ll introduce you all later. If we could possibly get a move on now…”

Molly shoved John toward the third row of their rented SUV and let his dog settle on the ground before planting herself beside him and tugging until his head rested in her lap.

“Rest.” She whispered to him, grasping his hand. “Our hotel is on the other side of the city. You’ve time enough.” Eventually he gave in, if for no other reason than exhaustion, and his even breathing mingled with his dog’s quiet snores.

“Molly?” Sherlock cleared his throat.

Molly blew out a breath. “Sherlock, you know I think you’re bloody brilliant, but if you could keep your observations to yourself this go ‘round? I’ve got some calls to make. My friend’s name is John. We go years back. I’ll explain more later.”

Molly pulled her phone out before anyone could respond.

Mary met her eyes in the rearview mirror. Her eyes flicked downward. Molly’s flicked to man in her lap and back up to Mary, silent question in her eyes. Mary nodded. She _had_ recognized John, then. Another question shone in Mary’s eyes and Molly nodded as the line began to ring. Mary knew her world, then. That might make explanations a bit easier later.

“Molly, my dear!” The voice that answered sounded strained.

“Winston.” Molly growled.

“You must understand… I really had no choice. It was this or execution. And I’ve always had a soft spot for the man. I wanted to at least give him a fighting chance.”

“Do you insufferable gits ever check your bloody accounts?!” Molly ground out, fighting to keep herself from outright screaming at her uncle.

“I beg your pardon, dear?”

“I issued a _Proviso_ on Santino D’Antonio three bloody years ago!”

“You… what?” New York’s Continental manager, for once in his life, seemed utterly speechless.

“Management would have seen it, even if no one else did. I’ve never known you to forget such a thing before, uncle.”

“I never… Molly, I swear to you. I never saw it.”

“Speak to Julius. I issued it while I was in Rome.”

“Whatever for?”

“Abuse of a Marker.”

“Molly…”

“I did _not_ issue it out of bias.” Molly gritted her teeth, answering her uncle’s question before he could ask it. She took a breath and spoke more evenly. “As far as I was concerned at that time, he was out. Gone. Happy and living a bloody apple pie American dream. I never expected to see him again. It concerning him is what brought it to my attention, but the _Proviso_ would have been ordered regardless. The sanctity of the Marker was abused and broken. A Marker cannot be rightfully held by one who did not honor their own. And for that, Santino was to be held accountable.To be perfectly honest, I had expected Cassian to be the one to carry it out.”

“I… I will speak to Julius.And the others. If you see John-”

“I’ll not be telling you. I expect this sorted.”

“As quickly as I can.”

Molly hung up.

Mary was twisted as fully as she could be in her seat, staring at Molly. “There’s only one person in the whole of the Continental that has the power to issue a _Proviso_.”

Molly took a deep breath and met the other woman’s eyes. “That’s true.”

Mary stares at her a moment longer before nodding slowly and turning back in her seat.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Watson finally exclaimed.

***

“John, wake up, luv.” Molly lightly shook his shoulder.

He jerked up quickly.

Molly held her hands up placatingly. “Easy, luv. We're at the hotel. Need to get you inside.”

“Right. Where’d your friends go?”

“Up to the suite. Mary left some baby wipes.” Molly held them up. “Better than nothing, we decided. Clean up your face a bit. Pull your jacket closed over the rest.”

Molly gently wiped at his face, felt him tense as the cloth brushed against abrasions.

“Good as it's going to get, I'm afraid.” she decided a few minutes later. “Button up that jacket, lean on me, and let's get you upstairs,  yeah?”

*

“What are you going to tell your friends?” John asked as he laid out on Molly's bed in the suite, freshly showered and stitched, in a shirt borrowed from Sherlock and mesh shorts borrowed from John.

Molly shrugged and gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. “The truth, I suppose. Mary already knows. Enough, at least. Sherlock will figure it out based on sheer frustration of being denied knowledge and drag John along for the ride.”

John hummed noncommittally. “Gonna get confusing. Calling both of us John.”

“Already bloody well is.” Molly giggled, then immediately sobered. “You're staying, then?”

“You planning on letting me go?”

“No. Not this time… though I can't say I regret last time, all things considered.”

“I never did say thank you. For being her friend.”

“I never meant to be. I just meant to look out for her. But she was such a lovely woman…”

“I appreciated it. I was retired, but that didn't mean everyone was going to respect that. Knowing someone else was keeping her safe…”

“Only two ever tried.”

“I'm guessing they didn't die well.”

“No.”

“Thank you.”

“I'm sorry I couldn’t make it to her funeral. Or everything… after.”

“Wouldn’t have made a difference.”

“We both know that's not true.”

John remained silent.

“Sleep, luv. I'll keep watch.”

*

“ _Baba Yaga_ .” Mary said calmly as Molly slid the door to her room closed. “Of all people for you to know… Molly, you're the _last_ person I would have expected to be a part of all that.”

Molly sat on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to decide how to explain everything to the three curious gazes resting on her.

Mary took it out of her hands. “The Continental is a chain of international hotels, very high end hotels, which serve as a front for… well, essentially a very elite guild of assassins. John Wick is a legend among them. _Baba Yaga_ . The bogeyman. The man you send to _kill_ the bogeyman. Killed three men in a bar with a bloody pencil!” She turned her gaze to Molly, “And you're cuddling the man, calling shots that only the bloody Enforcer has the clout for. Did I miss anything?”

Molly shook her head meekly.

“I'm sorry. Wait.” Watson waved his hands in front of him, as though to clear the air. “That bloke in there I just patched up… I can believe he's an assassin. But _Molly_?”

Mary scoffed. “ _No_ . _Molly_ is scarier than the whole barmey lot of them. Because she's the one that kills _them_.”

“There's a hierarchy in the Continental.” Molly took over, quietly, “Each is run by a manager. That manager runs their hotel as their kingdom. To a point, the managers answer to the Council that sits at the High Table. There are very few rules in the Continental. No business on hotel grounds is one.”

“With one exception.” Mary picked back up. “The Enforcer is little more than legend to most, because the consequence of betraying the rules of the Continental is deterrent enough for most. But there are other rules, older rules, rarely acknowledged because rarely needed. The Enforcer is the one person permitted to kill on Continental grounds. Permitted to grant others the right…”

“No.” Sherlock stood and began spacing the small living room of their suite, raking his fingers through his unruly curls as he shook his head. “No,” He repeated adamantly, “It doesn't _fit_. Doesn't make any sense. Molly is… Molly. Demure and shy and just… Molly. She can’t… you can't…” He stopped and stared at her.

“My job is much easier when I fade into the background. It's a facade I have _perfected_.” Molly growled lowly.

“You said something in Latin earlier. On the phone. Something about markers?” Watson asked curiously.

“ _Proviso_.” Molly supplied. “A Marker is a favor owed. A contract signed in blood. Markers, when they come due, must be honored. An unfulfilled Marker has little significance, but a dishonored Marker… if someone has a dishonored Marker held against them, any Marker they hold over another… well, if they try to enforce its fulfillment, they may as well have signed their own death warrant.”

“And this Santino?” Sherlock waved his hands impatiently.

“Santino dishonored a Marker in his youth. Killed its bearer before they could collect. Little known fact. John gave a him a Marker for his assistance in leaving the life. The moment I found out what happened, I issued a _Proviso_ , an exception. If Santino were to force John's Marker, his life was forfeited. By any hand, in any place, including the Continental, with no repercussion.”

“Cassian?”

“Gianna D’Antonio’s most loyal guard. Santino used his Marker to have John kill Gianna. I assumed that Cassian would be smart enough to realize where the blame for her death should lie. I underestimated his feelings for her. He went for the most direct target.”

“But your John carried it out.”

“Mmm, yes.”

“He didn't realize he was carrying it out.”

“Only management sees a _Proviso_ until it is relevant.”

“So he knew, thought at least, he was signing his own death warrant.”

“Yes.” Molly answered sadly, barely above a whisper.

“Why?” John asked, clearly aghast.

Molly's eyes shone with tears. “His wife passed less than a month ago. Within days he was forcibly dragged back into all of this,” Molly waved a hand through the air, “and he has not had a peaceful moment to grieve. He didn't care that he was signing his death warrant. It didn't matter.”

“You were friends with his wife?” Mary asked gently.

Molly nodded and offered a wobbly smile. “I was curious what was so special about her that he would leave. I had time to spare. I flew to New York. Meant to just watch, then bumped into her at the coffee shop when I _wasn't_ watching her. It was crowded, we shared a table. And suddenly we were friends and I understood why he left. I spent the rest of her life assuring no one ever touched her. Eventually she figured out I knew John. Laughed instead of freaking out. Said she knew John was no saint, whatever he'd done before, knew how he got under one's skin and said she was grateful. There would be someone to look after him when she gone. That's when I found out she was sick. And bloody hell… I, damn it, but I should have been closer! I knew she was sick. And I knew John wouldn’t handle it well, and I _knew_ someone or something would drag him back in once she was gone! I could have stopped _all_ of it.”

 

John didn't stop to think. He just slid the door open and gathered Molly, sobbing mess that she was, into his arms as tightly as he could. He had known Helen and Molly had grown close over the years, but neither woman had ever told him that Helen knew about his past with Molly. And Molly blaming herself for everything that had happened to him… that wasn't okay.

 

The next time Molly was aware of anything felt like deja vu. She was in a hotel bed, wrapped in John's arms. There were differences, though.

There was a massive pit bull curled up at their feet, and her phone was buzzing incessantly on the side table.

She fumbled for the device before it could.wake John. “‘Ello?”

“Molly.”

“Uncle Winston.”

“The High Table demands an audience. Your _Proviso_ must be defended to the Council.”

Molly groaned. “Of course.”

“In the meantime, a hold has been placed on Jonathan's bounty.”

“Good.”

“You know some will come for him anyway.”

“Let them try.”

***

“John. We've got to pop out for a bit. We're slated to speak at a medical conference this afternoon.” Molly spoke gently.

John grunted some kind of acknowledgement.

Molly smiled fondly. “Mary’s staying in with the baby. If you need anything just tell her, but do try to rest.”

*

John woke with a start and sat up quickly, only to find Cassian standing in the doorway with a gun pointed steadily at him.

“Cassian, we can talk about this.” John lifted his hands slowly.

Cassian shook his head. “I'm sorry, John, but we really can't.”

John smirked as the barrel of another gun came into view from the side, aimed at Cassian’s head.

Mary spoke calmly. “Ah, but you really should, Cassian.”

Cassian’s head jerked toward the voice. “Mary?”

John imagined the blonde was likely smiling as she answered. “Hello, old friend. Now… I understand that you've a personal history with John here, but the fact of it is, she is going to be very cross with me if I let him get hurt.”

A cry came from the opposite side of the suite.

Mary cursed. “Oh, bugger it.” The gun waved threateningly in Cassian’s direction. “And she'll be _very_ cross with you if you kill him.” Then the gun disappeared and John caught a glimpse of Mary vanishing into the opposite room.

John rested his arms across his drawn up knees. “So…”

Cassian lowered his gun, but didn’t holster it. “Who’s this “she” and why should I give a damn if she’s pissed off?”

“Enforcer!” Mary called from the couch behind him.

Cassian holstered his gun, but left his hand on it. “How the hell did you get the Enforcer on your side?”

John scoffed. “Trust me, she didn’t issue that _Proviso_ for me. Pretty sure she hated me at the time she issued it.”

“I didn’t hate you.” Molly’s voice came directly from Cassian’s right. She deftly blocked the swing he threw on reflex and ducked under his arm to sit on edge of the bed near John. She rested a hand his arm before bending to yank her heels off. “I certainly resented you, but I understood too much to hate you.”

Cassian cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

Molly smiled brightly up at him. “Sorry. You have checked your phone, lately, haven’t you?”

Cassian growled. “Hold on the contract for John Wick pending defense if a _Proviso_ carried out within the bounds of Continental rules.”

“And yet you’re in my hotel with a gun.”

“There have only been three _Proviso_ issuances in the last century. Seems like a lot of coincidence that a fourth pops up now.”

Molly shrugged. “To be fair, I sincerely thought you would be the one to carry it out.”

“Do I know you?” Cassian narrowed his eyes at her.

Molly smiled cheekily. “I don’t believe we’ve ever been properly introduced, so you likely don’t know me, but I do know you. I know everyone, though.”

Cassian rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze toward John. “You really expect me to believe this little ray of sunshine is the fucking Enforcer?”

Molly’s phone ringing prevented John from answering. “Uncle Winston… what do you mean the Audience has been moved up? To when? Tonight! Bloody high-handed, arrogant ponces… ugh. No, of course I’ll be there. Just… oh bloody hell. Alright!”

“I’m going to change. Cassian, be a doll and don’t shoot John while I’m in the loo. You’re coming with me.”

John dropped back against the pillows while Cassian glared at him.

Molly came back out in tight jeans, knee high leather boots, and a gray henley with a leather jacket thrown over her shoulder. Her hair was braided tight above her ears and pulled back into a high ponytail. Cassian suddenly found himself starting to believe she could be the Enforcer.

John grinned as his eyes roved from her feet up to her head. “Not that the jumpers aren’t adorable, but this has always been my favorite look.”

Molly laughed lightly. “Toss me the shoulder holster on the headboard there, would you?”

John sat up and obliged.

Molly shrugged into it, checking the gun and blade attached were both sheathed snugly.  “Cassian, come along. John, stay put.”

John offered a sarcastic salute and Cassian, curiosity getting the better of him, followed her out of the room.

“Mary, keep an eye on him. Shouldn’t be more than a few hours.”

“Bring back takeout! Sherlock started another bloody experiment in the mini-fridge.” Mary called as the door closed behind them.

“Why’d you think it would be me?” Cassian asked as they rode the elevator down.

Molly looked up at him sadly. “If you were even half as fond of Gianna as she was of you… well…”

“You knew Gianna?” Cassian’s voice was tight.

“She was a dear friend.”

“And yet you’re defending the man who killed her.”

“No.” Molly said sharply. “I’m defending the man who killed her killer.”

“But John -”

“Cassian! If a man shoots another man, is the gun responsible or is the man responsible?”

“The man.”

“John was simply Santino’s gun. And I thought were smart enough to realize that.”

***

“Molly, dearest, you are looking remarkably like yourself. It’s been too long.” Winston smiled down at his niece.

“Why has the High Table audience been moved up?” Molly demanded in lieu of greeting.

Winston sighed. “Jonathan is… well, there are very few among our ranks that share his skill. Very few sincerely desire to see him taken out of the game. The sooner this is resolved, the better.”

Molly gestured impatiently. “Lead on, then.”

Cassian fell in behind her shoulder like it was natural, and now that she was thinking about it, it probably was; Cassian had served Gianna for years. It spoke to how well her uncle knew her that Winston did not question Cassian’s presence.

Cassian, however, had just met her. He didn’t speak until they approached the doors. “Should I wait out here?”

Molly shook her head. “No. I want you to hear this as well.”

Molly strode to the center of the room as Cassian melted into the shadows near the wall.

“Enforcer.” The head of the Table nodded down at her.

Molly nodded back, remaining silent.

“You know why you’re here.”

“I do.”

“You truly expect us to believe that your past with Mr. Wick had nothing to do with the _Proviso_ issued against Santina D’Antonio?”

“I do.” Molly affirmed. “My relationship with John Wick had been over for some time when I issued D’Antonio’s _Proviso_. John was happily married and out of this life. I had contented myself to that.”

“Winston?”

Her uncle stepped forward and nodded. “Sir?”

“Can you confirm that their relationship had ceased?”

“I can.”

“Thank you. Enforcer, explain yourself.”

Molly closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them and meeting the eyes of every seat at the Table. “When Santino D’Antonio was 17 years old, he took his first territory. No one believed he did it on his own, but no one knew could figure out how he did it. As you all well know, there are two types of Markers. Those that any can hold, and those that an Enforcer holds. The second are near impossible to obtain and the record of them is passed from Enforcer to Enforcer. My predecessor, for some reason, deigned fit to have such a dealing with D’Antonio. Very shortly after I took over the post, D’Antonio sent Ares after my predecessor. He assumed no one else would know of the Marker. D’Antonio dishonored his own Marker. I did not deem the circumstances to call for immediate Excommunication or Execution, but I did issue the _Proviso_ the moment I knew he held another’s Marker. The _Proviso_ was only to be carried out if D’Antonio forced the Marker to be fulfilled.”

“Winston.”

Molly’s uncle stepped forward and answered the unvoiced question. “The contract on Jonathan should never have been issued. Due to a technological malfunction, the _Proviso_ never made it to New York. Julius had received it in Rome, and Arthur had received it in London. I hadn’t the time to contact the other managers before this hearing was moved up. However, I believe it is likely that New York is the only Continental that remained unreached.”

The head of the Table nodded. “Circumstances being what they are, the contract on Jonathan Wick shall be withdrawn. In addition, Restitution shall be made to Mr. Wick out of the New York Continental’s holdings. Winston, you’re dismissed.”

Winston bowed slightly and exited silently.

“Enforcer.”

Molly waved a hand dismissively. “I know. Time to clean house.”

“Enforcer, who do you appoint as your Executioners?”

Molly grinned brightly. “John and Cassian, or course.”


End file.
